What would happen if the characters found fan fic?
by Hailey1986
Summary: The characters from Harry Potter are surfing the internet over the summer and discover . Started in 2003, so not accurate with the books. I'm bringing it back.
1. The weird announcement

It was the end of sixth year and everyone was finishing the end of the feast. When they were finished Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his usual announcements. 

"This year I am going to give you something to do over your summer holidays. I think it's time we learn more about muggle's and their way of living. I want you to do a research project over the summer using muggle methods to get your information. At the beginning of next year you will hand the projects to the heads of your houses. I know it may sound different but I think its necessary. You will get an owl in a week with a topic to research. That will be all." 

Everyone looked at each other amazed. This was a bit unusual... but interesting. 

"Hey this is a great idea." Hermione said excitedly as they left the great hall. "We can go to my house and use the internet." 

"The what?" Ron asked 

"The internet, it's full of useful information and you can meet new people over it." 

Ron looked confused and was about to say something when Hermione turned to Harry. 

"Isn't this an interesting project?" She asked him. 

"Sure." He replied. He was looking forward to going to Hermione's place, of all the years they had been friend's he had not yet seen her house and he was looking forward to it. The Dursley's had the internet but they never let him on the computer to use it, so he was excited to see what it was all about. 


	2. Getting the topic

"Ruddy Owls! BOY! Get down here!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed from downstairs. 

Harry had been lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He jumped when uncle Vernon yelled. Harry got up and went downstairs wondering why the owl hadn't delivered upstairs instead. Uncle Vernon stood in the kitchen holding out his envelope. 

"You need to do something about those ruddy owls!" He snapped. 

Harry took the letter from Uncle Vernon and went back upstairs to his room. Once upstairs Harry opened the letter. It was from Hogwarts and it was probably the topic that he had to do over the summer. 

_Dear Mr. Potter. _

Your assignment this summer is to research a muggle topic using muggle methods. Your study topic will be Printers. You will hand in your assignment during the first week of school to your head of house. 

Have a great summer.   
Deput Headmistree Professor McGonagall 

_Well that will be a very easy topic_ Harry thought to himself. He couldn't wait to go to Hermione's house to do the research. 


	3. Fanfictionnet

"Wow. I can't wait to see how this works." Ginny exclaimed. 

It was a week later and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were sitting in front of Hermione's computer getting ready to research their topics. 

"I have the stupidest topic." Ron moaned. "Fiction. Our world writes fiction too." 

"Yes, but muggle fiction is different from a wizard's fiction." Hermione said. " I think it's a great topic, you can find some muggle Fiction and put it with your research." 

"How do you research fiction?" Ron asked. 

"I don't know, lets find out." Hermione answered. "Mine is easy enough, Muggle schools. I went to one for crying out loud." 

"I got muggle transportation." Ginny mumbled. 

"Easy enough." Hermione said as she typed fiction into MSN search. 

A bunch of topics showed up and Harry had to smile at Ron and Ginny's surprised faces. They were clearly shocked that muggles had a neat way of finding information. 

"What's fanfiction.net?" Harry asked as Hermione scrolled through the topics. 

"Um, I don't know never heard of it. It is probably a site where people write fictional stories based on their favourite books." Hermione answered. 

"Let's go there, maybe I can find a fiction to go with my topic than." Ron said eagerly. 

Hermione clicked on it, it had a variety of topics. Hermione clicked on books and everyone leaned in to read what different books there were. 

"Er . . . did I just see Harry Potter?" Ginny asked pointing to the screen. 

Indeed she did. Harry couldn't understand why his name was listed under books. Did someone write a book about him? Hermione instantly clicked on "Harry Potter" 

"This is weird." Ron said staring at the screen. 

"Harry Potter and the attraction, er I hope you dance . . . " 

"Click on that one." Harry said. "Click on I hope you dance. It has my mum's and dad's name in the summary." 

"It's in your mothers point of view Harry." Ginny said. 

"Voldemort killed my grandparents? I didn't know that." Harry said sounding shocked. 

"Oh Harry, this is really sad but romantic too." Hermione said. She looked very teary eyed. 

"I just want to know how whoever wrote this know's about it. My mother didn't write it. Some Erin person did." Harry said. 

"Let's look at another one." Hermione said. 

"Wait no. You can review this let me review it." Harry said. 

_Who are you, and how do you know about my parents?   
Harry Potter_

"You can't send that Harry." Ginny said as Harry clicked "Submit review." 

Hermione clicked the back button and started looking through the stories again. 

"Ugly girl goes to Hogwarts? What is that?" Ron asked. 

Hermione went into the story called "Ugly girl goes to Hogwarts." 

"This person is a bad writer." Ginny said. 

"I would never do that!" Harry exclaimed. In the story it said that he shoved an ugly girl named Jane out of the way and had actually told her she was ugly. 

The chapters were short and the story was very badly written. Ron's mouth popped open as it got to a part where Fred and George his older twin brothers beat the girl with beater clubs. 

"They would never do that! Let's stop reading." Ginny said disgustedly. 

"Look, let's have some lunch then we can look at some more stories." Hermione said looking at everyone's faces. 

Harry shook his head, the person's author name was "Sillygoodwriterhehheh." _Yea right._ he thought. _That person is terrible at writing and it seems they come up with stupid plots._

Read and review. 

Sillygoodwriterhehheh's story about Ugly girl goes to Hogwarts is deleted, but I just had to add it to this. I won't be so mean with other people's stories. Next chapter is about Draco Malfoy discovering fanfiction.net and I think possibly I might even have Dudley Dursley find it. 

I have a feeling the first one wasn't that great but bear with me. I was also babysitting while writing it. 


	4. Draco finds fan fiction

Draco walked through the muggle library scanning books to see if he could find anything on electricity. _This is the stupidest project ever_ he thought to himself. _Why do **I** care about muggle electricity?_

"Can I help you dear?" A voice asked behind him. 

Draco jumped and turned to see an elderly woman standing behind him smiling. 

"I'm looking for muggle electricity." Draco answered not realizing how weird he must sound by saying muggle electricity. 

"Excuse me, but did you say dear?" The librarian asked kindly. 

"Muggle electricity, I need to research it." Draco said losing his patience. This woman was dense or hard of hearing. 

"Muggle electricity? I don't think we have any books on it but you can probably find it on the internet." 

"Er . . . internet?" He asked confused. What the hell is the internet? 

The woman motioned for him to follow her over to where some odd looking things were. There was a box with glass in it, another box beside and loads of wire. He also noticed a weird thing with the alphabet on it. Draco rolled his eyes, the things muggles come up with. 

"Is this the internet?" He asked pointing at the weird contraption. 

"Well the internet is installed in the computer yes." 

The woman started pressing buttons on both boxes and the box with the glass in it lit up. She then used some sort of rolly thing and Draco could see that whenever she moved it a little arrow in the glass would move. She moved the arrow to something that said "Internet Explorer" and pushed a button on the rolly thing. 

"Well there you are dear." The woman said, then she walked off to help another person. 

_Ok_ He thought _ What the hell am I suppose to do?_ He looked at the different selections at the top. One said 'History.' _Hmm maybe I can get the history of muggle electricity_ he clicked on history and he noticed that the screen split. In the smaller half had a bunch of words in it. Draco began scanning the words for electricity. He saw something called 'fanfiction.net.' Draco stared at it wondering what it could be. Fans writing stories on their hero possibly? Draco's curiousity got the best of him and he clicked on fanfiction. There were a variety of choices, books, movies, comics TV shows. Draco clicked on books hoping maybe he could find something on electricity. Draco started reading the different topics until he came to one that made him jump out of his chair. 

"Harry Potter?" He asked out loud. 

_Did someone write a book about Harry Potter?_ He wondered. Maybe a lot of the muggles liked him too. Draco rolled his eyes and clicked on 'Harry Potter' to see what this was all about. Draco scanned the web page and noticed something that caught his eye. 

'Draco confesses his true love to Harry.' Draco's mouth dropped open when he realized this was a story and if he found out that it was Potter who wrote it he would kill him. Draco kept reading all the titles when he discovered another story. 'Draco in Gryffindor' Draco opened the story and began reading. 

"This is utter Rubbish! I would never end up in Gryffindor. Who the hell wrote this?" Draco shouted. 

It was from some author HaileylovesTomfelton, Draco had no idea who the hell Hailey or Tom felton was but he knew that if he ever met either one of them he would curse them. 

"Dear, what are you shouting about?" The woman was back. "Oh dear, you aren't supposed to be in that site. These computers are for strict research use only." 

"I went to history to find the history on electricity and found this. I was curious and do you know some fool has been spying on me? Then they write fantasy stories about me?" 

"Dear you don't find information through the history, you go to a search engine." The woman said in a kind voice. 

"Er . . . what? Search what?" Draco asked he was still looking at lists' of stories about him. One of them was saying he fell in love Ginny Wealsey. As if he would fall in love with a Weasley. 

"I see you are a big fan of Harry Potter too. I have never actually read the books myself, but so many young people have. It's a popular series you know." 

"Me? Be a big fan of Harry Potter? Yea right? You mean to tell me someone has been writing books about him?" Draco said in an indignant voice. 

"Him? Dear he is a fictional character. J.K Rowling has sold over millions of books." 

"Fictional. I'm pretty sure he isn't, I know him myself. I am Draco Malfoy he is my worst enemy and someday . . . " 

"I think maybe dear it is time you leave." 

"Gladly." Draco said. He stood up and marched out away from the annoying woman. A guy can only take so much. 

When he got home he told Crabbe and Goyle right away that he found out that the muggles could be spying on them and some woman name J.K Rowling wrote a book about Harry Potter. 

"The worst thing is there is a sight or whatever some computer internet thing that has Harry Potter on it and people are writing about me dating Ginny or even Harry. That's horrible, I shall tell father that even the muggles know about the dark lord. This could ruin everything!" 

Authors note: The worst thing for Draco is he was spied on the entire time he was in the library and at home and his entire encounter of finding fanfiction.net will be on the internet for others to read! HA HA HA. 

I had help writing this chapter because I really had no idea what to put so my older sister gave me most of these ideas and I just write them out. So the thanks goes to her for this chapter. 


	5. Weird people

After lunch Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned to look at fanfiction.net. 

"Who is Mary-sue?" Ron asked pointing at title called: Mary Sue goes to Hogwarts. 

"It's parody." Hermione said. "Hang on, I've heard of Mary Sues I just have to read the story to find out." 

Hermione began reading the story and nodded her head as she read it. 

"Yup, it's what I thought it would be." She said finally. 

"And that would be...?" Ron asked. 

"It's when someone writes a story about someone who is absolutely perfect. In our case the person would be more powerful then Voldemort, be really smart and beautiful and is usually muggle born." 

"So then you are a Mary Sue?" Ron asked. 

"No, I'm not Mary Sue. I am not a charater in a book." Hermione said. "She often dates the most popular guy in school and has weird parentage like Dumbledore or something and she also has the big secret and it isn't revealed until the end of the story." 

"How can she be muggle born then?" Ginny asked. "If Dumbledore is her father?" 

"I don't know, that's why people make fun of Mary Sues." Hermione said. 

"Let's look for another story." Harry said. "What's that Ron and Ginny?" 

"What!?" Ron exclaimed. "These people are disgusting, that's my little sister! Don't you dare go into that story Hermione." 

"I wasn't planning on it." Hermione said. 

"Go in the one about Hermione and Draco." Harry said smirking. 

"Yea let's see that one!" Ginny said. 

"No thanks... oh look at that Ginny... there is one about you and Draco too." 

"I really want to find out who these people are." Ron said. "Because if they think this is funny it isn't." 

"Look there is something about the Marauders Harry!" Hermione said ignoring Ron. 

They went into a story about the Marauders when they were in school and began reading it. 

"Well this story is good." Hermione said. 

"The person seems to know a lot about their trouble making days too." Harry said. "This story sounds accurate according to what I've been told from Lupin... and Sirius." 

No one said anything after that. They knew that Harry still really missed a lot. 

"Ok, well we really need to be researching we'll come to this later." Hermione said. 

Coming up next: The Dursleys find fanfiction.net 


	6. The Dursley

Dudley Dursley logged onto his computer and as always went to check his email first. Most of the email he received was junk email but one of the email's was a from a friend from school so automatically he opened it. _   
Dear Dudley! How are you? I am good and I miss you and everyone else a lot. Remember when Professor Smith told me that I should have more people read my stories? Well I found this amazing site called It's a site where you can write about your favourite books in your own way. I wrote a story about The Baby-Sitters club. I know you don't like those books since you are a boy but it would be nice if you could check my story out all the same. The link is here: _

Dudley clicked on the link and started reading the first chapter and felt himself growing bored while reading it. He didn't have any interest in reading and if he did it was comic books. He scowled when he realized there were eighteen more chapters in the story. 

"Well, I'm not reading all this." Dudley said. "Wonder what other books there are?" 

Dudley scanned through the books when he thought he saw a familiar name. It couldn't be though could it? As far as he knew his cousin didn't even know what the internet was and he had probably never even been on a computer. He wondered if someone wrote a story about Harry? Who would want to though? Only one of his kind perhaps but not normal people. 

In spite of himself Dudley clicked on it and found a list of stories. A lot of the titles meant nothing to Dudley until he found the word Dursleys in one of the summaries. He clicked on the title and started reading the first chapter. It talked about his cousin and his abnormalties but then it also talked about his dad taking a whip and whipping Harry. 

Dudley gasped at that. His parents only hit him and his cousin when they deserved and it had been with their hand, never with anything else. Sure his parents threatened them with an object but not once in Dudleys memory could he remember being hit with a whip or Harry for that matter. Dudley narrowed his eyes suspiciously before calling for his parents to come. 

His mother and father hurried into the room and Dudley pointed at the computer screen, allowing them to read over his shoulder. He could sense his father getting angrier and angrier by the moment as he read on. When both parents were finished he could see they are red in the face. 

"Is that boy telling people lies?" His father growled. 

"It looks like someone wrote a book about him and now people are writing their stories to it." His mother said. "I go to this site sometimes to read from my favourite books. That is what people do on this site. It's possible the boy told someone about his life and now people are going too far with it." 

"Well let's see what other rubbish there is then." His father said. "I'd like to give that boy a good talking to if when I see him again." 

"He isn't coming back, remember?" 

"Well that's good because he wouldn't be welcome here after all this. What's this rubbish? Harry Potter and Ron Weasley more than just friends? If that boy is a fairy-" 

"Vernon!" 

"I won't have that in my house!" 

"Look, here is another that say's he is with a Hermione Granger and another that he is with Pansy Parkinson!" Dudley exclaimed. "Wow and here are some that say he is with Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort, Ginny Weasley..." 

"There's a Lily and James Potter story!" His mother yelled. 

"More stories about us abusing the boy here! Who are these people?" His father said scowling at a title. 

"Hey there is a story about Mark Evans, that little boy who lives down the street." Dudley said not mentioning that he had once beat the little boy up. "It says he has the abnormalcy too. But then in brackets it says that the person knows he isn't a wizard." 

"Do you think we could sue these people Vernon? They are spreading lies about us on the internet! And my does that boy get around, here is says he is with a Lavender Brown." 

"Ew!" Dudley yelled. "There is one about him and me getting together, only that I have the abnormalcy too and it says mum is a squib... what's a squib?" 

"ENOUGH!" His father suddenly shouted. "No one is to ever go to this site again! In the mean time I am calling the proper authorities, they'll know what to do!" 


	7. Lord Voldemort

A/N: As you can see, I started this story in 2003, so it's not accurate with the books. I forgot I had written this story. I just wanted to add more chapters to it. So I'm making it a year later since the project. I'll see what I can do to edit the chapters, since Dumbledore dies at the end of sixth year.

_A year later_

Lord Voldemort sat at desk, strumming his fingers on the surface. He'd heard that using a comooter, he could look people up. He really wanted to find out where Harry Potter was hiding out. He just hoped no one would find out where that he had resorted to Muggle methods.

It took forever for the comooter to load, when it finally did, he read from the instruction's the Malfoy brat had given on how to use one. He used the strange contraption called a mouse (he'd never seen anything that looked less like a mouse in his life) and when he did, an arrow moved on the screen. He clicked on the button twice over the Internet Explorer picture. Moments later, the 'window' for internet explorer popped up.

"Hmm, these Muggles certainly know what they are doing," he said.

He found the 'search engine' and typed in: Harry Potter.

The words on the screen changed and several different options that he could look into appeared. He read through them. He spotted one that said: Harry Potter fanfiction…

"Fanfiction?" he said to himself. "Isn't that when people write fictions to their favourite books? Didn't some of the girls used to do that?"

He decided to check it out. There were a lot of stories with their summaries that came up. He scrolled down the page to see if any of them might help him find what he was looking for. There were several stories about Harry Potter dating girls, several about his parents, which was odd since they were dead. He saw one about Harry dating Draco Malfoy… he was going to have to talk to the Malfoy boy. He was hoping it wasn't true.

"What's this?" he yelled. "Harry Potter and Tom Riddle work things out… okay, maybe it help me out here."

He clicked on the title and started to read through the story. As he read through it, he grew horrified. He had never had a girlfriend, but he was most definitely was not gay! He would never, for one second do any of the disgusting things with Potter that the person had written. He got up and stepped back from the comooter horrified.

He raised his wand and pointed it at the comooter: "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

His curse hit the comooter and it exploded. He wanted to know who had written such filth. They were going to be sorry, very sorry indeed.


End file.
